tebak tebakkan ala Bleach
by Yukito Tsukasa-Acodeva
Summary: apa yang dilakukan Toushiro n pren saat tidak ada kerjaan? my 3rd fic please RnR?


Ketemu lagi ama saia sang author GaJe!

My 3rd Fic~! Don`t like don`t read!

Disclaimer: BLEACH by Tite Kubo

Tebak-tebakkan ala Bleach by 2759hits-yukimaru

Warning:GaJe,aneh,abal,lebay,jelek,ancur,author muncul entah dari mana, De eL eL

Let`s start this fic~!

**)):Tebak-tebakkan ala Bleach:((**

**Chapter 1: GaJe Question**

"waaaa.. bosen! Gak ada kerjaan! Enaknya ngapain ya?" kata pemuda berambut putih ubanan (dibankai) maksudnya putih salju!

"main tebak-tebakkan aja!" kata pemuda berambut oranye jeruk (dibankai again)

"iya tuh! Dari pada gak ada kerjaan!" kata pemuda berambut merah strawberry (dibankai again)

(author:"dibankai melulu! Bonyok muka ganteng gw!")

"ayo! Kita janken dulu!" kata Ichigo

"gw terakhir aja!" kata toushiro (**A/N:**nama toushirou jadi toushiro karena males ngetik!**)**

"janken!" teriak duo strawberry itu (dibankai agaaaaaaaaaiiiiinnn)

Hasil:

Ichigo: Batu

Renji: Gunting

"yah yang kedua! Sh*t!" kata si rambut Nanas X Strawberry (dibankai)

"berhasil! Berhasil! Hore! We did it!" si rambut Jeruk X Duren nyanyi lagu nya Dora the explorer (dibankai)

**~((: Tanya-jawab tebak-tebakkan dimulai! :))~**

Ichigo:"Malam apa yang mengerikan?"

Toushro:"Malam jum`at kliwon kali"

Ichigo:"Salah! Lu Ren? Tau kagak?"

Renji :"gak tau gw nyerah!"

Ichigo:"jawabannya: MALAMpir, hwahahahahhahahaha!" (Padahal ibumu sendiri)

Renji:"Giliran gw! Siapa nama istri gajah mada?"

Ichigo:"Gajah Mada? Siapa tuh?"

Toushiro:"penasehat kerajaan XXX di Indonesia" (lupa nama kerajaannya)

Ichigo:"gak tau! Gw nyerah!

Toushiro:"itu mudah! Jawabannya Hayam Wuruk!"

Ichigo:"Salah! Jawabannya Nona Gajah Mada! Kan kalo Rukia Kawin ama gw dia aja jadi Nona Kurosaki! Apa lagi kalau orang terkenal!"

Toushiro:"Giliran gw! Siapa nama kecil Sudirman?"

Ichigo:"Siapa tuh?"

Renji:"Pahlawan di Indonesia"

Ichigo:"napa kalian semua tau tentang Indonesia sih?"

Toushro & Renji:"Tanya ama author yang nge buat fic aneh bin GaJe ini"

Ichigo:"author!"

Author:"napa?"

Ichigo:"napa lo nge buat mereka jadi pinter soal Indonesia?"

Author:"karena toushiro karakter favoritku!"

Ichigo:"kalo Renji?"

Author:"entahlah"

Ichigo:"bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!"

Author:"Freeze, Yukimaru!"

Toushiro:"udah! Berhenti! Sekarang jawab tebakanku!

Author:"jawabannya Sudirboy! Karena waktu superman kecil kan di panggil Superboy"

Toushiro:"bukan lo bodoh!"

Author:"Gomen! "

Toushiro:"udah ah! Jadi gak lucu! Giliran gw selesai"

Ichigo:"Giliran gw! Mungkin gak orang mati karena Telentang?"

Toushiro & Renji:"gak mungkinlah!"

Ichigo:"mungkin aja! TELEN PENSIL aja mati apalagi kalo TELEN TANG hwahahaha!"

Renji:"giliran gw! Sabun apa yang menyeramkan?"

Toushiro:"sabuntar-sabuntar Kurosaki kentut!"

Ichigo:"kurang ajar lo!"

Renji:"salah! yang bener sabun Dove karena ¼ mengandung MONSTERising cream gyahahahaha!"

Toushiro:"Pocong apa yang di sukai ibu-ibu?"

Ichigo:"pocong mainan kali?"

Toushiro:"salah!"

Renji:"pocong baik hati"

Toushiro:"salah yang bener POCONGan harga hwahahahahahaha!" (kalau itu mah, ibu saia juga seneng)

Ichigo:"ada berapa huruf dalam abjad?"

Toushiro:"ada 26 lah! 5 huruf hidup 21 guruf mati"

Ichigo:" salah ! lu renji? Tau gak?"

Renji:"gak tau!"

Ichigo:"jawabannya Cuma 5! A-B-J-A-D kan yang di Tanya abjad"

Renji:"kalu presiden jadi tukang becak, polisi jadi tukang becak, dokter jadi tukang becak , pokoknya semuanya jadi tukang becak tukang becak jadi apa?"

Ichigo:"gak tau!"

Toushiro:"hohohoho.. itu mudah tentu saja tukang becak jadi banyak"

Renji:"benar! Dek nih kakak beri permen!"

Toushiro:"kurang ajar! (nge jitak Renji)

Toushiro:"sekarang giliran gw! Apa beda serigala buta sama serigala gak buta?"

Renji & Ichigo:"Gak tau! Napa lo selalu ngasih pertyanyaan yang susah-susah sih?"

Toushiro:"kekekekekekekekekeke….. cepet jawab tau kagak?"

Author:"gw tau!"

Toushiro:"bukan lo!"

Author :"ga pa pa deh! Paling-paling mereka juga gak bias jawab"

Toushiro:"Tau kagak?"

Renji & Ichgo:"Gak tau!"

Toushiro:"jawabannya sergala gak buta:"auuuuuuuuu..!" kalo serigala buta:" auuu ah gelap!""

Author:"sekarang giliranku! Karena gak ada kerjaan author GaJe ini ikut!"

Toushiro & Renji & Ichigo:" silahkan aja! Palingan mudah di tebak!"

Author:"apa bahasa spanyolnya kebakaran?"  
Renji:"ammm.. emm.. umm .. (duar! *diledakin author*)

Ichigo:"serenade! "

Author:"bahasa apa tuh?"

Touhiro:"bahasa jepang tuh,"

Author:"ooooohhhhh… Tau gak?"

Renji:"gak tau"

Author:"jawabannya kompore bocore hehehehehehehehe…"

Ichigo:"sekarang giliran gw! Belut apa yang paling berbahaya?"

Toushiro:"Belut beracun"

Ichigo:"salah"

Renji:"belut goreng"  
Ichigo:"itu gak berbahaya tapi enak buat dimakan, lu author? Tau kagak?"

Author:"tau! BELUTang banyak,bica bikin bangklut!"

Ichigo:"Pinter lo!"

Author:"hehehe.. author gitu lho!"

Renji:"telek (1) apa yang disukai anak-anak?"

Ichigo:"lo bodoh ya Ren? Masa anak kecil suka telek?"

Renji:"namanya juga tebak-tebakan"

Toushiro:"jawabannya TELEKtubies!"

Author:"hahahahhahahahahahahaha…!"

Toushiro:"apa perbedaan monyet ama Proffesor?"

Author:"kalo monyet mirip Ichigo,kalo professor mirip lo!"

Toushiro:"bukan kale!"

Ichigo:"makasih toushiro! Gw kira lo benci ama gw!"

Toushiro:"nggak kok! Lo emang mirip monyet!"

Ichigo:"lha? Terus napa lo ngomong bukan?"

Toushiro:"yang bukan itu jawabannya!"

Ichigo:"oooooh...,tunggu! Itu berarti gw emang mirip monyet!"

Toushiro:"emang!"

Author:"sudah-sudah berhenti! Jangan berkelahi atau… gw bekuin kalian!"

Ichigo & toushiro:"b, baiklah!'

Renji:"jawabannya mungkin.. amm.. ummm.. (duar!*diledakin author lagi*)

Toushiro:"dasar bodoh! Itu mudah! Jawabannya kalo professor palanya botak tapi kalau monyet pantatnya yang botak!"

Author:"hwahahahahahahaha..!"

Author:" apa persamaan jemuran ama telepon?"

Toushiro:" secara ilmiah dan fisik, gak ada persamannya tuh!"

Ichigo:" gak tau deh! Gw nyerah!"

Renji:" me too!, lagipula apa jawabannya?"

Author:" jawabannya kalo sama-sama "kring" pasti diangkat!"

Ichigo:" mengapa babon lubang hidung nya besar? Gw gak bermaksud nge hina lu Ren! Cuma tebak-tebakan doank!"

Renji:"gw gak mau jawab! Gw gak mau menghina sebangsa gw!" (gomen Renji FC!)

Toushiro:" hah? Lo ngaku kalo elo sebangsa dengan babon?"

Renji:" emang!"

Author:" akhirnya lo sadar kalo lo mirip babon!"

Renji:" emang!"

Ichigo:"sudah para monyet-monyet, yang penting tau gak apa jawabannya tebakan gw?"

Author & Toushiro:" gw bukan monyet!"

Ichigo:" terserah yang penting cepat jawab!"

Renji:" gomen untuk teman-teman sebangsaku! Dengan berat hati akan kuberi tau jawabannya.. jawabannya adalah: supaya pas dengan ukuran tangannya, jadi bisa ngupil!"

Ichigo:"pinter! Anak babon emang pinter!"

Author:" sudah ya! Gw balik ke dunia gw dulu!"

Ichigo & Renji:" bye-bye author GaJe bin aneh!"

_Di belakang bangku Toushiro n pren…_

"wuuaah..! (menguap) gak ada kerjaan nih! Enaknya ngapain ya?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut bakpau (di potong Hinamori) 'kita main tebak-tebakan yuk!" kata perempuan ber-"itu" raksasa

"ayo!" teriak seorang wanita agak cantik berambut kuning panjang yang diketahui bernama Natsuki Uchida (my 2nd OC)

_Bersumbang… (bersambung kaleee…)_

Buat yang bingung pada ending chap. Ini: ending nya perkempulan wanita GaJe main tebak-tebakan juga!

Buat yang mau ngirim pertanyaan silahkan! Akan saia usahakan untuk memasukkan semuanya! Buat yang nunggu fic "bleach quiz" gomen ya.. mungkin baru apdet minggu depan…

Dan rencananya Yuki akan menghapus fic Yuki yang "Hitsuhina memory" yah.. tapi mungkin gak jadi.. pokoknya dihapus atau gak dihapusnya fic tersebut tergantung review kalian di fic hitsuhina memory yang mau fic itu dihapus review "hapus aja" yang gak mau dihapus review "jangan di hapus"

Bye-bye! Sampai ketemu di fic yuki berikutnya!


End file.
